


Epilogue

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little bittersweet at the end, Established Relationship, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Probably doesn't line up with canon somehow but I'm electing to ignore it, Soft domestic life for Link and Sidon because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: "When the Calamity is gone and things have settled, Link and Sidon have two homes waiting for them—three if you include the castle. But Link’s house in Hateno is too small for Sidon, too closed-off for Link, and too noisy for them both."A rambling little story about Sidon and Link finding a home with each other at the end of it all, and living their lives.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Epilogue

When the Calamity is gone and things have settled, Link and Sidon have two homes waiting for them—three if you include the castle. But Link’s house in Hateno is too small for Sidon, too closed-off for Link, and too noisy for them both. They stay there for a week and the line of visitors winds all the way over the bridge and through the town the entire time.

So they go to the Domain, but it suits them even less and they’re gone in three days to escape the attention weighing down on them. They travel across Hyrule, wandering wherever the whim takes them as they grow used to being themselves instead of their titles. By the time they make it down to the coast, the fervor around Link has died down enough that people no longer fall over themselves for the chance to touch his tunic or shake his hand.

The people of Lurelin Village are as laid back as ever, only waving in greeting before they return to hunting crabs along the beach because the ironshells don’t stay still for long. A lady that Link once brought butter and snails invites them for dinner, a man warns them the monsters have set up camp a few miles down. So they stay awhile without meaning to, helping out and wandering around and sleeping to the sound of the ocean.

Within a year they have their own house, a hut taller than the others because of Sidon and with built in storage chests because of Link. Their home is just a bit separate from the others—not because they’re the odd couple out (even though Zora and Hylian couples are rare), but because they’re still a Prince and a Hero and if danger comes it’ll come for them first. There isn’t much left to bother them, but living with the Calamity has left its mark on Sidon, and neither of them wants to see Lurelin come to harm.

When his collection of monster parts starts to get out of control—because he can never say no when the villagers ask him to clear Moblins out of their fishing grounds—Link starts making wind chimes. He and Sidon really don’t need the money from selling the guts and bits, and Link has no idea how much the Sheikah slate can hold. His first few chimes are a mess, but they make a nice enough sound and they give him something to do when the weather keeps everyone indoors.

Then Link decides to start carving the horns and teeth before stringing them, crudely hacking patterns and figures from the bone, and Sidon brings him snail shells for colour. Their nearest neighbour gives them a skein of stronger twine, and Link’s carvings get better. Before long they’re works of art in a wild sort of way, but they scare off the seabirds better than anything else the village has tried so far and soon every house has at least one.

Sidon spends his time away from Link teaching the others how to fish better, and swimming races against the village children that he gallantly loses. At some point Link realizes they forgot to get married, and asks Sidon one night while they’re exploring inland for the river snails that glow in the dark. Link hasn’t even finished signing the question before Sidon pulls a ring from his belt and grabs Link’s hands so he can put the silver band on the Hylian’s finger. The village makes a fuss over them, but the couple tells no one but their closest friends outside of Lurelin. It’s a quiet affair overall, and nothing really changes.

By the time 15 years go by, they stop being remembered as the Hero and Prince to all but a few. A stuffy messenger from the palace rides through one day and asks for the Hero of Hyrule to the villagers’ confusion, until one of them points down the beach and tells the visitor they’ll find Link with his husband—just look for the house with all the wind chimes and protective runes against lightning. The man finds Link chopping wood with an old axe from the Royal Guard, the gilding on the handle dented and worn, and Sidon grilling fish for their lunch. Link is tanned and wearing carefully mended clothes, and Sidon has traded his silver finery for fancy knotted cords made by their neighbours.

Neither of them cares much for titles unless they’re terms of endearment from each other, and soon the messengers learn to ask for Link, or Sidon, and the two of them take joy in being able to live their lives as no more than themselves.

And when Link dies many years later, (peaceful and happy and at a home he carved out for himself) Sidon takes him back to the Shrine of Resurrection. Link showed him it once, that place where his life restarted all those years ago, and that’s where Sidon buries him. Not with the Master Sword and Sheikah slate and the trappings of the man that was a legend, but with a wind chime and his favourite fishing spear—dressed in his comfortable festival best which he had been married in.

Sidon blocks up the entrance with stones and never tells anyone where he laid his husband to rest. Lurelin thinks the little memorial on the beach that Sidon visits daily is where Link lies, and leave flowers there along with their tears for their village elder.

Strangers visit the grave of the Great Hero for years afterward and never quite believe it’s the simple handmade shrine, hewn from stone and tucked amongst the rocks of a sleepy village shore. But they have no other leads to follow so they visit and leave offerings asking for protection, long after people outside Lurelin have forgotten the Hero had a name.

The storage chests are never emptied, and the wind chimes are mended year after year until they fall apart and are buried in the sand. But Sidon stays cheerful and loving even after Link is gone, teaching fishermen and racing children.

If anyone asks how he can smile so, he just laughs. He laughs big and loud, throwing his arms out as if to embrace the entire land of Hyrule. And he tells them that one way or another, he will see his love again.

Because after all: Link showed up after 100 years once before, so who’s to say he won’t do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the idea of them having a home in Lurelin. It seems like the perfect place for them, being close to the water and less crowded and busy than other places. This was originally me rambling at a friend and it turned into a fic.


End file.
